The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly, to a structure and method of forming a uniform channel and abrupt junction in fin field effect transistors (FinFETs).
The gain of a field effect transistor (FET), usually defined by the transconductance (gm), is proportional to the mobility (μ) of the majority carrier in the transistor channel. The current carrying capability, and hence the performance of a FET, is proportional to the mobility of the majority carrier in the channel. The mobility of holes, which are the majority carriers in a P-channel field effect (PFET) transistor, and the mobility of electrons, which are the majority carriers in an N-channel field effect (NFET) transistor, may be enhanced by applying an appropriate stress to the channel using dopant junctions.